Careers, Assemble!
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Marvel had always thought himself one of the more brilliant tributes. But now that he had found THIS...Well, he would be unstoppable. Now he had his Avengers, nobody in the pranking world would even TRY to take him down. Glimmer does Gangnam Style, Cato demands Spongebob, Marvel explodes pineapples and Clove...Well, you'll have to wait and see. AU.
1. Glimmer

**So, this fic will be four chapters long. One for each named Career, unless I decide to make it longer. :) It'll be my sad attempt at funny, and will involve The Avengers, but not enough to make it a cross-over. :) Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Cato won The Hunger Games and this set during their Victory Tour. I hope you enjoy it, and I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Marvel grinned to himself evilly. He had always thought himself smart, smarter than Cato at least, and now that he found _this _nobody would ever doubt his intelligence again.

"Careers, assemble!" He yelled, loud enough so that his fellow Victors could hear him. The first one to arrive in the train's library from her room was Glimmer.

"What do want, Marvel? I was trying to sleep." She pouted.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon." He pointed out.

"Well, I hate trains and wanted to get some rest before we arrived in District Three!" Before Marvel could respond, Cato and Clove burst into the room.

"This had better me important." Clove snapped.

"Yeah, not like when you screamed for me to come and get the caterpillar out of your bathtub." Cato added. Marvel frowned, causing Clove to smirk and fist bump Cato.

"Hey, it was a _huge _one!" Marvel protested.

"That's what she said." Clove grinned, fist bumping Cato again.

"Anyway…" Marvel continued, glaring at Clove. "I have made two discoveries that will change our lives _forever_!"

"You've already told us that you have six toes on your left foot, Marvel." Glimmer sighed, throwing herself onto a beanbag.

"That's not it! Just let me finish!" He yelled, glaring at each of the other Careers in turn.

"Go on, then!" Clove sighed, rather impatiently. Not wanting the scary girl from District Two, Marvel carried on with what he was saying.

"As I was saying, this will change our lives forever and make us the most famous Victors Panem has ever known."

"Even more famous than Finnick Odair?" Glimmer squealed, a lustful look in her eyes at the mention of Panem's sex God.

"Yes." Marvel frowned, clearly annoyed by Glimmer's interest in Finnick Odair.

"Are you going to tell us how?" Cato asked.

"I was just getting to that! I have found…these!" Marvel pulled two old fashioned comic books off of a shelf.

"Marvel, these are older than Panem!" Clove exclaimed, peering at the covers. One read 'Dennis the Menace' and the other 'Marvel's Avengers'.

"Flick through them and see if you can figure out my plan." Marvel grinned, certain that they wouldn't figure it out. He tossed 'Dennis the Menace' to Glimmer, and Cato and Clove flicked through 'Marvel's Avengers'.

"Hon, I think you had one to many knocks to the head. You're expecting us to figure out this plan of yours just by reading comic books?" Glimmer asked.

"Well, reading them was how I came up with it!" Marvel pointed out. Cato threw the comic book and it hit Marvel square in the face. Once again, Cato and Clove fist bumped.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Most Victor's Victory Tours are really boring. They sucked when we watched them on TV and they probably sucked for the people there, too. I was brainstorming ways of making ours exciting and _memorable_ when I found the comics. My brilliant idea is that we combine the two. Dennis, he pulls a lot of pranks, right? Well, so should we! But you also have The Avengers, who are badass fighters like us. My idea is that we each have a codename. We'll communicate through these walkie-talkies, referring to each other by these codenames, to tell each other our positions and stuff. Glimmer can prank District Three, Cato can prank District Four, I'll prank District Five and Clove can prank-"

"Twelve. If we do this, I'm pranking District Twelve." Clove cut in.

"Fine. Clove can prank Twelve. If we prank _all _the Districts Snow won't be happy. So we'll only do a few." Marvel finished.

"You know…That's not such a bad idea. I say we do it." Cato smirked.

"I'm in." Clove said, as did Glimmer.

"Great, I've already got The Avengers codenames for each of us! I'll just be Marvel of course, seeing as this was my idea so you'll be my Avengers. Clove, you're Black Widow. Glimmer, you're Hawkeye and Cato you're Thor." Marvel told them.

"I think he looks more like the Hulk." Clove said, causing Cato to shoot her an evil glare and jab his District partner in the side.

"Why is Clove Black Widow? I want to be Black Widow!" Glimmer scowled.

"Because I'm hotter than you." Clove said.

"Nu-uh. _I'm _the hot one. Right boys?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm staying out of this one." Cato responded.

"Me too." Marvel added.

"Oh, whatever. What's my dare?" Glimmer asked impatiently. Marvel grinned evilly and whispered something in Glimmer's ear. She immediately started giggling.

"I can't wait!" She laughed.

"Good." Clove said as the train screeched to a halt. "Because we're here."

-Line Break-

"They're glaring at me, Clove." Cato muttered into his District partner's ear.

"Well, yeah. You snapped Sammy's neck!" Clove hissed back.

"But they should be watching Glimmer, not mentally killing me." He whispered back.

"Shh! She's about to start!" Marvel hushed the other two Careers.

"Hello, citizens of District Three!" She yelled from the stage, waving dramatically. "Anyone who's anyone will know that each Victor has a special talent. Um, you can probably tell that mine isn't archery…"

"What's your talent?" Cato asked Clove.

"Gymnastics." She pulled a face. "What about you?"

"Gizmo, my stylist, chose mine. It's origami." He responded. Clove had to bite down hard on her cheeks to keep herself from laughing at the mental image of Cato making an origami swan.

"My talent is singing!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Woo! Go Hawkeye!" Marvel yelled.

"I'd like to sing a little song I like to call…Gangnam Style."

"_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja _

_Ko pi han ja n__e yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja _

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja _

_Gu ron ban jon I nun yo ja"_

"Oh my fucking God, Marvel you genius." Clove nudged Marvel in the side. They were stood in the wings of the stage. They could see Glimmer and the audience, but the audience couldn't see them.

"I know, right?" Marvel grinned.

"Since when did Glimmer know Korean?" Cato asked as she launched into the second verse, arms flailing as she did the dance. The Career Victors continued to watch Glimmer's performance.

"_Ayyyy, sexy Marvel!"_

At that part, Cato and Clove laughed so hard they fell on each other.

**I hope you liked it and it was funny enough. :) Sorry for any mistakes, I can't be asked to re-read it. I'm lazy. :)**


	2. Cato

**Thanks for the reviews. :) And about ships- I might hint at them. There's actually a bit of Glarvel in this chapter. :) I don't own The Hunger Games.**

"Careers assemble!" Marvel yelled. He waited patiently in his room for ten minutes, thinking that his friends would be appearing at any moment. When they didn't, he stomped into the television room.

"WHO LOVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!" Cato and Clove yelled.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Glimmer shouted back. They all turned their eyes from the television to Marvel when they saw him standing in the doorway.

"When I yell' Careers assemble' it means you have to, you know, _assemble_." He said, glaring at each Career in turn.

"Hello no. SpongeBob's on." Clove said, turning her attention back to the television screen.

"What about you, Glimmer? You don't even _like _SpongeBob!" Marvel pointed out.

"Marvel! How _dare _you?! Of course I like SpongeBob!" Glimmer shrieked.

"SpongeBob is life." Cato added. Suddenly, and idea flickered into Marvel's oh-so-small brain.

"I have an idea for Cato's prank!" He squealed.

"I thought he was going to jump off District Four's highest cliff." Clove said, her eyes glued to the television screen.

"I never said I'd do that!" Cato protested.

"Oh yeah. That was just my dream." Clove sighed in response.

"Anyway, what is this dare?" Glimmer asked in an attempt at keeping the peace.

"Well it's District Four. I know exactly what to do." Marvel grinned. He pulled notebook and pen out of his back pocket. He scribbled something down really quickly and handed it to Cato.

"I like this dare." Cato grinned. He turned the over, coming across Marvel's 'My Little Pony' drawings. Marvel squeaked and snatched the notepad from Cato's hands, but it was too late. Cato was already rolling on the floor, his body shaking with laughter.

-Line Break-

"Clove, I don't know what to do!" Glimmer sighed dramatically. The two girls were crouched behind a barrel on one of the many piers in District Four. The mayor was about to give the visitors, including the Careers, a tour of the District Clove, Glimmer and Marvel weren't going. They were going to sneak around to listen to what was being said, unseen. Marvel was hiding behind the barrel opposite them. They were watching Cato, who was waiting with Enobaria and the stylists for the mayor to arrive.

"What? And you'd better not go into another talk about how you don't know whether to choose 'Perfect Plum' or 'Beautiful Berry' lipstick. The last time you got started on the make-up talk it last three hours and I almost cried. _Me. _I almost _cried_." Clove shuddered.

"I was blatantly always going to choose 'Beautiful Berry.' I look Glimmertastic!" She squealed, kissing the air.

"Will you keep your voice down? If we get found, they're going to make us into sushi and serve us at our own banquet!" Clove snapped.

"Firstly- Eww. Secondly- This is about something only slightly more important than make-up." Glimmer said. Clove raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to carry on.

"This is about _love_!" Glimmer sighed happily, slapping her hands over her heart. Clove rolled her eyes and asked,

"Who's the unlucky guy?"

"I think I'm falling for Marvel!" Glimmer grinned. Clove tried her best to stop herself from bursting out laughing, but she spluttered a little.

"Marvel? _Why_? The guy's a twerp!" She laughed.

"No he isn't!" Glimmer frowned. "He's sweet and sensitive!"

"Glim, 'Sweet' and 'Sensitive' are just nicer words for 'Wimpy' and 'Annoying'." Clove explained.

"At least I'm not in love with _Cato_! He's a meathead!" Glimmer snapped.

"I'm not in love with Cato." Clove replied in her calm voice, which everybody knew was deadly.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Clove." Glimmer scoffed. Clove pulled a knife from her belt and pressed it against Glimmer's throat.

"Say anything like that again and I'll burn your shoe collection."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

-Line Break-

"Sorry for the delay! I hope you're ready for the tour of a lifetime!" Mayor Crawfish yelled from his golf cart.

"Do I get to ride in that?" Cato asked, pointing at the cart.

"No." The mayor frowned as he parked the vehicle.

"Then this tour won't be 'of a lifetime'." Cato scowled, crossing his arms. Enobaria elbowed him in the ribs. He grumbled and moved away as she apologised to the mayor for her 'Neanderthal' of a Victor. Cato rolled his eyes and glanced at the barrel Clove and Glimmer were hiding behind. Except, they weren't behind it. Clove had Glimmer pinned down in front of it, in plain sight.

"LOOK AT ME!" Cato yelled to cause a distraction. He was desperately hoping that nobody would turn around before the girls had gotten out of view.

"I'M A STARFISH!" He stuck his arms ad legs out in a starfish position.

"Cato, did you take your meds this morning?" Enobaria sighed. Cato nodded enthusiastically and looked around to make sure Glimmer, Clove and Marvel were out of sight. When he saw that they were, he decided to start his prank.

"Hey, Mr Mayor?" Cato called to Mayor Crawfish.

"Uh, yes sir?" The mayor asked nervously.

"Who lives in a pineapple under a tree?" Cato asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Um, S-SpongeBob Squarepants, s-sir." Mayor Crawfish stuttered.

"Can we go visit him then? I'm wearing SpongeBob underwear and everything!" Cato clapped his hands excitedly.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, b-but S-SpongeBob-"

"Making excuse, are we? I won't stand for that! I WANT TO SEE SPONGEBOB! I WANT TO MEET SANDY! I WANT TO IRRITATE SQUIDWARD! I WANT TO SQUISH PLANKTON!" Cato shrieked. He lunged forward and grabbed Mayor Crawfish by the collar, lifting him off his feet slightly.

"I WANT A KRUSTY BURGER!" He demanded.

"CATO! Put the Mayor down _now_!" Enobaria yelled. She was red in the face as she bared her teeth at Cato.

"But…But SpongeBob!" Cato protested.

"SpongeBob isn't _real_, Cato!" Enobaria shouted. Cato's eyes widened in horror and he instantly dropped the Mayor. He slipped backwards and fell on his behind, mumbling fishing curses at Cato.

"He isn't real?" The Victor asked in shock.

"I've just about had enough of you, Cato! Of course the talking sponge isn't real!" Enobaria sprinted forwards and football tackled Cato off of the pier and into the water. The other Victors all ran out from their hiding places and stood at the edge of the pier.

"I can't believe she just did that!" Glimmer gasped. The two were swimming around in circles and Enobaria was trying to catch Cato to dunk him under the water.

"Listen to them." Marvel said. The Careers listened to Enobaria yell at Cato.

"GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND SPONGEBOB NOW!" Enobaria screamed as she pushed Cato under the water. Unfortunately for her, he managed to pull her down with him.

"I will _never _forget this." Clove laughed, pulling out her phone to film the dunk war going on between Enobaria and Cato. Marvel grinned at the two girls.

"It would be a crime to forget."

**If anyone can come up with a prank for Clove, I'll credit you. :) She's pranking District Twelve.**


	3. Marvel

**Just one chapter left and I have Clove's prank. P) I don't own The Hunger Games or the Pineapple Song. If you haven't seen 'The Hunger Games- a Bad Lip Reading' I suggest you watch that on YouTube. It's not anything to do with the main prank, just a little one at the start. :)**

"Hawkeye! Black Widow! Thor!" Marvel randomly yelled. All four Careers were sat in the dining room, munching on freshly prepared sandwiches with the crusts cut off.

"_Please _just call us by our normal names." Glimmer groaned.

"Yeah. That whole 'Avengers' thing never really caught on." Cato shrugged his shoulders, picking up another cucumber sandwich.

"We'll need these names for the next prank. None of you get to know what it is till later though. And you don't get to know the joint prank either." Marvel grinned evilly.

"As long as it doesn't involve you dressing up as a princess, I'm fine with whatever it is." Clove said, surprisingly chilled out considering she had had a knife at Marvel's throat less than ten minutes ago.

"That was one time!" Marvel protested.

"And we will never let you forget." Cato said, slapping Marvel's shoulder, causing the scrawny Career to flinch.

"Cato, get yo' hands off my man's skin!" Glimmer yelled like a gangster.

"God Glimmer, why'd you have to make it sound so dirty?" Clove asked, face palming.

"I honestly hate you three." Marvel grumbled.

"We love you too Marvie!"

_-Line Break-_

"The police ate Timothy!" Clove yelled dramatically in the middle of the banquet.

"I'M THE QUEEN!" Glimmer yelled, throwing her arms in the arm.

"He's Codfish Joe!" Cato declared, pointing at Gloss.

"SCOOBY DOO!" Marvel shouted.

"I got a purse!" Clove said to Cato, frowning slightly.

"You don't even like it!" He replied.

"I do, everyone thinks I don't." She frowned.

"Well, I'm buying you a new one. And extra milk." Cato said.

"You went out with Brian, when he's mine!" Clove yelled at Cashmere.

"Wait, who's Brian?" Cato asked protectively, breaking character for a moment.

"Hey, Tuna flavour!" Marvel grinned at Glimmer.

"I'M THE QUEEN!" She yelled again, more stubbornly this time. Marvel pressed a button he had wired up to his watch, and the pineapple the mayor was about to bight into exploded.

"First pineapple down!" Marvel confirmed the explosion to the other Careers.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" The District Five woman sobbed into a handkerchief.

"I didn't cheat on you, I swear! Will you just believe me?" The man stepped forwards and gripped her hand. They were stood directly in front of the fruit bowl. _Perfect_. Marvel thought, pressing the button again.

_BOOOM!_

* * *

"Son, you dad and I are splitting up." The lady in the fruit shop said to her son, who had just walked in.

"What? Why?" The little boy asked, tears blotching his cheeks.

"Our marriage just isn't working." The lady explained. Marvel pressed the button again.

_BOOOM!_

* * *

"Mom, dad…I'm gay."

_BOOOM!_

* * *

"I love-"

_BOOOM!_

* * *

_BOOOM!_

* * *

_BOOOM!_

* * *

"Guys, I wrote a song about pineapples!" Marvel shrieked when they arrived back at the train. Marvel was covered from head to toe in pineapple gunk.

"I don't want to listen to it." Clove said, but Marvel had already started singing.

_What a sweet apple you are,_

_Pineapple, pineapple!_

_What a lovely dress you wear,_

_My green fellow!_

_Let me see your lovely crown!_

_Pineapple, pineapple!_

_Let me feel the piney skin,_

_Oh sweet fellow!_

"Marvel, nobody wanted to hear that." Cato frowned.

"He's wrong! I thought it was wonderful" Glimmer winked at Marvel before grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the living room.

"That was a pretty uneventful dare, don't you think?" Clove asked Cato.

"I suppose." He grunted.

"Next stop, District Six." Clove said in an attempt at making conversation.

"Yup." Cato muttered.

"All right." Clove sighed. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing." Cato mumbled. Clove grew tired of him not telling her what was up, so she lunged at him. She caught him by surprise, so she managed to trap him in a head lock before he could react.

"Get off of me, you crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"Tell me what I've done wrong!" Clove demanded.

"Fine! I just want to know who Brian is!" Cato shouted. Clove released him and kicked him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain.

"Brian isn't a real person!" Clove said. She leaned in, so that her face was two inches from Cato's. "And now I'm loco crazy!"

**This chapter was really shit and really short, sorry. :L If you ship Clato, go read my new AU. :)**


	4. Clove

**I'm so sorry this has taken such a long time! I've been focusing more on my Clato fics. This is the last chapter, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourite/followed, it means a lot. :) I don't own The Hunger Games. :) Credit goes to Alice-Cullen-4everr for giving me the idea for the prank. :)**

"Careers, Assem-" Marvel was cut off by a swift punch to throat by Clove.

"We're sat right here, Marvel." She hissed.

"Don't punch my baby!" Glimmer squealed, stroking Marvel's head.

"I'm scared of Glimmer…" Marvel croaked.

"What was that, sweetie?" Glimmer asked, shooting him a glare.

"Umm…I love you?"

"Good boy."

"I'm pretty sure Clove didn't punch you in the neck for no reason, so get out with whatever you want to say." Cato snapped.

"You two have been in bad moods ever since District Five. Something you want to share? I'd make a great therapist." Marvel assured them.

"After a session with you, I'd need even _more _therapy." Clove scowled.

"So you admit that you need help? Good, because that's the first step to reco-" Marvel was cut off by another punch to the throat, this time by Cato.

"Clove doesn't need therapy." He snapped.

"But _you _might if you keep punching my Marvel!" Glimmer frowned. Cato and Clove stared at her for a few seconds before laughing hysterics.

"Oh…My…God… That's hilarious!" Clove spluttered.

"Did she…Seriously…Just say that?" Cato laughed.

"I'm serious!" Glimmer protested, causing the District Two victors to laugh even harder.

"It's okay, Glim. I'm sure you could, um, really kick Cato's ass." Marvel said, desperately trying to hide his own laughter.

"Why do I even hang around with you people?" Glimmer grumbled.

"Because nobody else likes you?" Clove suggested.

"Because you care more about make-up than people?" Cato suggested.

"Because you refuse to hang out with non-victors?" Marvel suggested.

"Your suggestions all suck!" Glimmer yelled as the train screeched to a halt.

"Clove, have you come up with a prank?" Marvel asked as he bounced towards the exit.

"Duh." Clove rolled her eyes.

"Good. Good." Marvel smiled evilly, before tripping over his own feet and landing face first on the platform.

…

"Hey, Marvel." Glimmer hissed in her District friend's ear. They were stood in District Twelve's justice building, waiting to be taken to the stage for speeches. A few metres away, Enobaria was lecturing Cato and Clove on how 'there was to be no funny business from them'. Clove was smiling sweetly at Enobaria and nodding along with whatever she was ranting about. The smile on Clove's face scared Marvel more than one of her icy glares.

"What?" He asked.

"Wanna ditch the prank?" She asked. Marvel stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"Are you _crazy_?!" He snapped.

"No, I-"

"You must be ill."

"You're right. I think I've come down with some sort of bug." Glimmer sighed, collapsing into Marvel's arms.

"What kind of bug?" Marvel asked curiously.

"The love bug!" Glimmer squealed, planting a kiss on Marvel's cheek.

"Ew." He groaned, wiping the lipstick off of his face. "You have cooties, Hawkeye."

…

"Um, Katniss and Peeta were really brave…And we respected them. They were good fighters… so, um, yeah." Cato awkwardly finished his speech.

"Clove? Anything you'd like to say?" Mayor Undersee asked her.

"Just one thing…" She pulled two whole-wheat rolls out from behind her back and threw them at the mayor.

"BREAD FIGHT!" She screamed, diving off of the stage and pulling Cato behind her. Glimmer and Marvel followed behind them. The mayor blinked at them before ordering Peeta's father to bring out more bread. The baker obeyed, charging into his bakery to bring out a wagon of bread and cakes. Cato and Clove both grabbed loaves of bread from the cart and started pulling them apart to throw at the citizens of District Twelve.

"Watch out!" Clove yelled, tackling Cato forwards. A baguette narrowly missed his head.

"Thanks, that could have killed me." He said, standing and then pulling Clove to her feet.

"Yeah, well 'death by bread' would be a really sucky gravestone heading." Clove responded, throwing a cupcake at Primrose Everdeen.

"BITCH JUST GOT SERIOUS!" Prim yelled, pelting Clove with various sized naan breads. Prim pulled a ciabatta out of another cart.

"NOO!" Cato shouted, diving in front of Clove and deflecting the ciabatta off of his forehead. He lay crumpled on the ground, clutching his forehead.

"Cato!" Clove gasped, kneeling at his side.

"I've…Been…Shot." He croaked.

"No! No, you're gonna be okay." Clove said, clutching Cato's free hand.

"Live on…For me…Black Widow…" He whispered, lifting his hand from his forehead and stroking Clove's cheek. His hand dropped to the floor and he lay, still.

"No! Why?!" Clove yelled, looking up at the sky. Glimmer and Marvel raced over to them.

"Oh, get up Cato." Glimmer snorted. Cato jumped to his feet and pulled a pitta bread from the cart.

"Cato's back, bitches." He grinned, throwing the pitta bread at the baker's wife.

"We need to get back to the train before one of dies again!" Marvel yelled over the sound of people attacking each other with bread. The whole District was covered in bread- most people were throwing it, but some of the poorer children were eating it.

"Good idea. For once." Clove said. All four Careers armed themselves with bread before beginning the sprint back to the train. The bread fight got so serious, that Cato even knocked one guy out with a loaf of sundried tomato bread. Once they reached the train, Glimmer and Marvel dove straight into the carriage. Cato and Clove hung back to brush the crumbs from their expensive Victory Tour clothes.

"You saved my life." Clove said, awkwardly rubbing naan bread crumbs from her shoulders.

"You saved mine too, from that baguette." Cato responded, pouring crumbs from his shoes.

"I guess we're even then." Clove said. They were silent for a few minutes until Cato said,

"Hey, you know what's next?"

"What?"

"The Capitol." He sighed. Neither him nor Clove particularly enjoyed time spent in the Capitol.

"We'll make it fun." Clove reassured him.

"How?" Cato asked doubtfully.

"We'll come up with the biggest prank ever. It'll be so big that nobody will _ever _top it. We'll be remembered forever." Clove grinned.

"Just don't hurt yourself." Cato frowned.

"You're so lame." Clove scowled.

"No I'm not. You are." Cato said.

"That's so childish."

"You are what you say you are!"

"Shut up."

"Meanie!" He yelled. Clove rolled her eyes and walked away from him, leaving him to wonder why his childish charm hadn't worked on him.

**I might do a oneshot sequel of what happens in the Capitol, but until then this is the end. :)**


End file.
